Najpotężniejsze moce
by Smazone Ciasteczka
Summary: Cóż, oto przed wami długi jak neolit fanfik do popularnej książki "Mroczne umysły". Niezbyt wiernie oddany kanon fabularny (tj. wydarzenia z części drugiej), ale bez zmian charakterów postaci. Paręnaście OC, jednak nie martwcie się - Mary Sue nie będzie. T za sporadyczne przekleństwa i scenę tortur.


**Wstęp (**_Chloe POV)_

Kiedy ścierałam kurz z górnej półki usłyszałam samochód, którego kierowca bardzo chciał, aby auto poruszało się cicho. Wrzucił silnik na niskie obroty i nie używał hamulców. Gdyby auto przejechało ulicę jak szalone, z piskiem opon i chmarą kurzu unoszącą się pod kołami, mniej zwróciłabym na to uwagę, niż na tak niepokojąco jeżdżący pojazd. Jak ktoś mógł tak marnować paliwo? A na dodatek dźwięk zyskiwał na sile. Tak jakby…

Ten ktoś wjeżdżał na podjazd.

Tata nie miał samochodu. Podbiegłam do okna i zobaczyłam to, czego najbardziej się obawiałam: samochód włączył kierunkowskaz w stronę naszego garażu! Kurczowo chwyciłam swój kluczyk zawieszony na szyi.

Już tak dawno nie musiałam tego robić. Dwa lata. Dwa lata życia jak w raju. Ale nie, oczywiście, musiała pojawić się policja, liga, rząd, czerwoni albo coś jeszcze gorszego.

Szybko wbiegłam na schodach do pokoju, który był wspólną sypialnią moją i Maxa. Mały spał kurczowo trzymając w ramionach swoją małą konsolę. Dzieciaki zazwyczaj sypiały z pluszakami, ale Max wyrzucił wszystkie swoje pluszowe zwierzątka w wieku pięciu lat uznając, że jest już dorosły (musieliśmy mu odkupić te wszystkie miśki, bo wpadł w depresję).

- Obudź się, Gubernatorku! – wrzasnęłam mu w ucho.

Szarpanie klamki, wyciąganie zamka. Ile razy to słyszałam? Te dwaodgłosy w tej kolejności - 32.

- Hem… jajko… daj mi… smażone… - wymamrotał, nieczuły na kolejną zbliżającą się porażkę.

- Zaraz ci jedno wsadzę między oczy, jeśli się nie pozbierasz. Maxxie, przyjechali po nas.

Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie widzieliście dziecka, które zerwało się z taką werwą jak ten mały. Doprawdy, cud, że łóżka nie zarwał. Max porwał swój mały plecaczek z prowiantem, który zawsze nosił ze sobą. Mój dzielny braciszek, nadal w piżamie, wyciągnął spod materaca małą portmonetkę z monetami. Był gotowy.

Ja w tym czasie wzięłam swój nieco większy tobołek. Zamiast monet zabrałam krótki pistolet z tłumikiem od taty. No i oczywiście parę książek z półki.

Skrzypienie drzwi. Weszli. Ale my już z łatwością ich przyjmiemy.

- Gubernatorku – wyszeptałam do swojego brata. – Idziemy?

Uśmiechnął się.

-Na pohybel szumowinom – odparł.

Wsadziliśmy sobie małe, białe waciki do uszu

Byliśmy szybsi, bo mięliśmy większą wprawę niż ci amatorzy. Po co wjeżdżali na pojazd, gdy mogli stanąć przed domem? Po co starali się złamać zamek, skoro mogli wejść przez okno? To najwyraźniej, była ich pierwsza obława. I już Maxxie się postara, żeby była ostatnią.

Z pewnością się nie spodziewali, że przywitamy ich radością, więc kiedy wbiegli na schody byli dość zdziwieni. Jedna kobieta, dwoje mężczyzn. Byli ubrani cali na czarno, nie licząc złotej naszywki z literą „Z" na ramieniu. Ich strój był też o tyle dziwny, że przypominał bardziej jednoczęściowy kombinezon niż cokolwiek innego. Jakby ktoś oblekł ich w czarną skórę od szyi do kostek. Nie wyciągnęli broni, ale dziewczyna podniosła głośnik. Prawdopodobnie popłynął z niego Biały Szum, ale kochane zatyczki zrobiły swoje, więc nie wiem. Równie dobrze mogłaby być to muzyka relaksacyjna.

Zachichotałam.

Maxxie spokojnie wyjął z portmonetki dwie monety. Zawisły w powietrzu pod wpływem jego mocy. Wydobywał się z nich lekkie wibracje, bo mój mały zwiększył stukrotnie ich energię. Z szybkością 500000km/h uderzyły w dwie dziury w murze złożonym z trzech enigmatycznych postaci. Mur runął po wpływem energii kinetycznej. Spadli ze schodów, a dwie, małe, niepozorne, teraz już na poły stopione monety za nimi.

Cóż, miało się tę pamięć fotograficzną, przeczytało się wszystkie podręczniki z fizyki kwantowej i fizycznej z Harvardu… Przyjemnością jest nie posiadać wiedzę, ale ją wykorzystywać, jak powiedział Arystoteles. Pomyśleć, że dzięki temu udało nam się 52 razyuratować z obław. Jakież to przyjemne!

Feralna trójka miała brzydko powykręcane stopy. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawały się złamane w trzech miejscach, co odkryłam, co tu dużo mówić, z niemałą satysfakcją.

Podałam dłoń Gubernatorkowi, który od razu ją chwycił. Przeszliśmy spokojnym krokiem po schodach mijając bezwładne ciała.

Wtedy jedno z nich się poruszyło i podniosło.

To była dziewczyna. Odruchowo spojrzałam na jej stopy. Nie miała ich, były oderwane, a z kikuta sterczało tysiące małych kabelków.

Nigdy nie biegłam szybciej niż wtedy. Max popędzał mnie swoją mocą, więc na pewno miałam rozpęd do minimum 95km/h, ale ta dziwna, ubrana na czarno istota biegła szybciej.

Mimowolnie przewróciłam parę krzeseł, przedostaliśmy się przez wyłamane, zepsute drzwi prosto na szarą, zakurzoną ulicę. Gubernatorek, jak zawsze po takim wysiłku, strasznie dyszał. Bałam się, że potrzebny mu będzie inhalator, a na to nie mięliśmy czasu, więc po prostu wzięłam go na plecy.

Wtedy właśnie zdałam sobie sprawę z prostego faktu. Wyciągnęłam pistolet, jedną ręką podtrzymując Maxxiego.

Odwróciłam się.

Strzeliłam prosto w dwa sterczące kikuty robota. Osiągnęłam zamierzony efekt, bo usłyszałam cichy syk i smród spalenizny. Najwyrażniej nastąpiło spięcie. Odwróciłam się i wraz z Gubernatorkiem pobiegłam w stronę lasu. Korony gęsto rosnących drzew, zazwyczaj odstraszające, wydawały się miłe w porównaniu z dziwnymi stworzeniami, które zostawiłam za sobą. Ziemia chrzęściła pod moim stopami tak głośno, jakbym ten żwir kopała, a nie na nim biegła. Sprawy nie ułatwiał tez głośno sapiący, na wpół przytomny Maxxie.

Kiedy próbowałam wyciągnąć jego inhalator, przed nami pojawiła się kobieta którą postrzeliłam. Zza jej pleców wyszły jeszcze dwa roboty dziwnie się uśmiechając. Nie zdziwiło mnie to wcale. Takie cuda techniki nie mogły paść od jednego strzału.

Ale ich oczy… Boże. Były całe czarne, bez białek które wcześniej widziałam Czemu?

Gubernatorek próbował swoją mocą przenieść androido-roboty, tak, abyśmy mogli uciec. Lecz stało się coś dziwnego: roboty nie przesunęły się ani o milimetr. Max był najpotężniejszym niebieskim, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam. Burzył ogromne drapacze chmur, wyrywał drzewa z korzeniami i potrafił rozpędzić każdy przedmiot do prędkości światła. A nie poradził sobie z trzema chudymi jak patyki postaciami. Teraz wiedziałam, że już po nas. Drzewa zaszumiały ze współczuciem widząc nasze nieszczęście. Knykcie zbielały mi od zbyt mocnego zaciskiwania srebrnego klucza na sznurku.


End file.
